Attack of the nerd, Naruto
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: Who knew revenge on the school's top dog could be so sweet? DISCON
1. Prologue

**So I decided to re-write this story. Why? Because it was crap, but this re-written version is crap too, but… better crap I guess. Anyway, it's rewritten and there is nothing you can do about it. The first chapter has been re-written also. It's almost finished too. Its better this way I promise. Oh and while this one is pretty much the same, the first chapter is completely **_DIFFERENT_** so be sure to read it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and co. are not mine, nor will they ever be. You don't have to rub it in!**

_Naruto tenderly placed a kiss on Sasuke's inner thigh before placing butterfly kisses up and down his manhood, Naruto's tongue flicking out every so often to come in contact with the appendage. The blond was obviously nervous, but he had to go through with this, it was a gift for Sasuke after all. With a barely noticeable grimace, he licked the tip and – much to Sasuke's displeasure – gagged at the unpleasant taste of the Uchiha's precum and wrenched his head back slightly before repeating the gesture – and gagging once more. Sasuke sighed, as much as he liked what Naruto was doing, it was a major turn off with the way Naruto kept flinching and gagging in what was – as far as Sasuke could see – disgust. His member was already starting to limp and Sasuke decided to hurry up and end this before he embarrassed Naruto more than the blond deserved._

"_Naruto, you don't ha-" Sasuke started, but he was cut off as Naruto took the tip of Sasuke's member into his mouth. He looked down at Naruto in shock, who was staring straight at him, his eyes pleading for forgiveness for his previous hesitation. The corner of Sasuke's lip twitched slightly in what was probably going to be a smile before Naruto's tongue circled around the throbbing flesh and Sasuke gasped, his mouth hanging open in silent shock, pleasure. His hands found their way into Naruto's blond locks and he clutched Naruto desperately as said blond brought his hand up to gently cup Sasuke's genitals. _

_Naruto let go of Sasuke's head with a small 'popping' sound before speaking in a breathy voice, "Happy birthday Sasuke-sama." And with those words, he took the whole of Sasuke's member into his mouth and pleasured the Uchiha who gripped the sheets till his knuckles turned white. Sasuke through his head back once more, moaning Naruto's name in his moment of ecstasy._

"_Nngh-Na-Naruto… I'm going… I'm cu-cumming!" Sasuke yelled as he felt his release build up in a knot in the pit of his stomach. Naruto gave one final suck before Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, his back arching slightly as he released in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke heaved before sitting up and looking at Naruto who was beaming up at him, a slight trace of cum decorating his scarred cheeks._

Sasuke stared at the computer screen as the erotic video of him and the object of his affections came to an end, his cheeks stained red. He shifted uncomfortably, clearly affected by the video before glancing at the other occupant in the room, and also the other star of the film.

"So do you like it?" the blond, Naruto asked with a Cheshire cat grin, "I spent a lot of time on it to make it look as realistic as possible." Sasuke could only nod dumbly, his eyes wide in shock before clearing his throat and speaking up.

"Th-that was your gift for me dobe?" Sasuke asked, his voice thick with obvious lust. Naruto's smile only got bigger as his plan fell into place.

"Not all of it." Naruto said before pulling a sign from behind his back that read '$5 to see The Uchiha Sasuke with a hard-on' and setting it on the table.

Sasuke glanced down at said direction before tugging his headphones from his ears. Up until now, Naruto had been yelling his questions and answers to Sasuke because the headphones muffled all sounds. Now; however, with the headphones not obstructing his hearing, Sasuke could hear yelling from outside the library and reality came crashing down on the unfortunate Uchiha. Hesitantly he looked to Naruto who was – by now – waiting by the entrance to the library, his hand gripping the handle and a devious smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." Naruto said before pulling open the door and letting the rabid fans inside.


	2. Chapter 1

Zomg scream and shout

**WOOT it has been awhile since my awesome one-shot that has now become a full fledged story! I know it's been awhile since I have updated bu that is because my computer is broken... again and we can't fix it so we have to buy a new one and my parents won't be buying me a new one anytime soon so... I have to use the family computer. Which, might I add, sucks because people will be annoying me and looking over my shoulder.**

It's cold, ne? for those of you where it isn't cold then boo hoo. Okay, here is chapter one, the last chapter will be considered prologue.

"It's cold" Naruto mumbled as he tugged his orange sweater closer to his body. He re-positioned his thick rimmed reading glasses as he looked down at the small book in his lap. Suddenly Naruto felt pressure on his shoulders and he looked up.

"Interesting, the snow isn't falling to heavily" Naruto said while raising his hand to brush his shoulder. He jumped slightly when his hands met with warm smooth hands instead of cold snow. Naruto cranked his neck to the side so he could see the person behind him. Naruto collected his thoughts before speaking to the person.

"Do you need her with your algebra homework again, Uchiha" said boy smirked and walked around the bench to sit next to Naruto.

"Actually, I need help with anatomy" the Uchiha said while scooting closer to Naruto. Naruto raised a delicate brow and then spoke, "Where is your anatomy book then" the Uchiha's smirk grew wider as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto's ear.

"I thought you were smart, so why haven't you gotten it yet". Naruto tilted his head to the side a little.

"I don't need help with the study of anatomy; I need help with the practice of it".

Naruto's face turned red and he 'eep'ed and pushed the Uchiha off the bench and grabbed his books.

"Um I'm sorry Sasuke um I... see ya... I've got class" with that Naruto ran off. Sasuke stood up and brushed snow from his black uniform. Placing his hands in his pockets he set of to find the blond nerd.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I looked away from my book to study the rate of the snowfall when I felt pressure on my shoulders. It isn't snowing very heavily so why do my shoulders feel heavy? I turned my head and my eyes met with a pale complexion and onyx black eyes. I collected my thoughts and spoke; "Do you need help with your algebra homework again, Uchiha" Sasuke smirked at me and sat down on the small bench I was currently occupying.

"Actually, I need help with anatomy" was his reply to my question and he scooted closer to me. I felt my pulse quicken and I could feel my heart beating, Sasuke Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha was sitting extremely close to me. I felt special because I was the only one he asked for help. I figured with his being a child prodigy and all he would be smart but it seems mathematics isn't his strong point... which is why I was shocked when he said he needed help with anatomy. It seemed quite suspicious that he would suddenly need help with anatomy... a class he, like me, was acing. I looked at his empty hands and raised a brow. Why hadn't he brought a book like when he needs help with algebra?

"Where is your anatomy book then" I questioned. I figured that proud smirk of his would falter but it only grew larger. Suddenly he leaned forward and I could feel his lips against my ear. I shuddered when he began to speak; "I thought you were smart so why haven't you gotten it"

Was this a test or something? I tilted my head to the side in confusion like I always do. I was going to question his actions but then he whispered huskily in my ear.

"I don't need help with the study of anatomy, I need help with the practice of it"

Is this some kind of sick joke? Surely he was just messing with me, right? I was waiting for him to laugh and say 'I'm just joking' but he didn't... he hadn't moved. Am I not giving him enough time to reply or maybe he means it... maybe Sasuke Uchiha - the hottest person in school, the child prodigy and more importantly the object of my affections was hitting on me. This sat in my thoughts and suddenly I felt hot, my cheeks burned and I could tell they were red. I didn't know what to do so I made an incomprehensible sound and push Sasuke off the bench. Suddenly though, it clicked that I knocked him onto the snow covered ground. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to act so I stuttered out, "Um I'm sorry Sasuke um I... see ya... I've got class" I said, that is where I messed up, I called him Sasuke. Suddenly I realized I had my books in my arms and I wasn't thinking rationally so... I ran. I ran and kept running only stopping when I realized I was no longer in the school hallways that bustled with life. Then again this was my free period so everyone was in class so of course the hallways weren't bustling with life but... the classrooms were also empty.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto blinked as he took in the dark scenery around him. It seemed like this part of the school was condemned of something. Naruto walked down the hallways casting a glance into each room. He finally stopped when he reached what seemed to be an old teacher's lounge. There was a couch, television, some desks, a fridge, and other necessities.  
**  
**"Sugoi" Naruto said as he entered the room. There was a little dust here and there but nothing Naruto couldn't fix.

"Yosh, I'll spend my time here during winter" Naruto said while setting his stuff down.

"OK, let's see here, there is bound to be a map of the school here somewhere" Naruto mumbled while filing through random papers here and there. His searching was fruitless until he came across what he was looking for posted on a wall.

"Hm" Naruto said while studying the map, "OK so if I turn here and go down those steps and then round the corner I will be in the school's courtyard"

Naruto sat down on a couch and was about to read his book but then stopped as images of earlier flashed in his mind.

"Sasuke... he is nice to me so maybe he considers us friends and was just joking with me. Yeah, that has to be it" Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of the bell signaling the end of class. He gathered his books and darted into the hallway and made his way to the school's courtyard via his direction he got from the map. He made sure nobody spotted him leaving the forbidden part of school as he headed to his class. Naruto was pretty happy he would be going to his last class of the day, which was also his favorite.

He would go to algebra then go to the park to finish reading his book then... wait, go to algebra?... with Sasuke? Naruto suddenly stopped and stared blankly at his classroom door.

_Why am I acting this way? No reason! That is why I am just going to act like I always do, pay attention, finish my homework, then help Sasuke with his homework, and then he will say thanks and walk off and life will go on... right?\_

Naruto nodded his head and entered the classroom and took his usual seat by the window. Shortly after Sasuke entered the room and took a seat in the back with his friends... well, people that stalked him. Naruto glanced at Sasuke now and then but overall he knew he should pay attention to the teacher and that is what he did.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I placed my hand on Naruto's shoulders since he was reading his book... I don't know what book it is, he is to embarrassed and won't let anyone see the title, I don't know why though. Anyway, he looked up from his book and stared into space and then touched my hand and stiffened. Suddenly he turned to look at me and I felt my heart flutter when his piercing blue eyes stared at me. He was wearing those dorky glasses of his again but he still looked great. He opened those rosy lips of his as a sign he was going to speak.

"Do you need help with your algebra homework again, Uchiha" that stung... he usually calls me Uchiha unless he is... well, I don't know what kind of mood he is in when he does call me Sasuke. I was hoping he'd say something like ' I love you Sasuke, let's do it' but nope, he never does. Suddenly I got a great idea and I tried to hold back a smirk but I couldn't. I walked around the bench and sat next to Naruto.

"Actually, I need help with anatomy" I said while scooting closer to him. He raised a brow and spoke, "Where is your anatomy book then" I wasn't expecting him to ask me that but that was OK I'd get to tease him some. I felt my smirk grow wider and I leaned in till my lips were softly and barely touching his ear.

"I thought you were smart so why haven't you gotten it" I asked. There was double meaning in my words here. Obviously I was implying perverted things that he hadn't gotten plus I've been hitting on him for like a month now and he is just too naive and hasn't gotten it. It's cute though. I snapped out of my thoughts when Naruto tilted his head to the side. Damn, he is so cute sometimes. I decided to tell him the rest of my sentence.

"I don't need help with the study of anatomy, I need help with the practice of it" I said, he blushed cutely and made a cute sound. I've liked Naruto for awhile now but I can't just tell him I like him, I am an Uchiha so yeah, besides I love the way he acts and the way he looks so why not imply that I want to do some suggestive things.

I was pulled from my thoughts when his hands connected with my chest. Did he get it? When I felt he was using force I thought he was going to rape me which I wouldn't let him do... I'm seme. However, I realized he wasn't pushing me downwards, he was pushing me backwards.

Next thing I know, I was impacting with the cold hard ground. He grabbed his books uttered out a, "Um I... see ya... I've got class" and then he ran off. I stood up and brushed the snow off my uniform and decided to go and search for my blond dobe.

I searched everywhere for him bit he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Did a leave a big impact on him? I searched till the bell rang but luckily he was in my next class so all was good. He was sitting in his usual seat reading his new book which I still didn't know the name of. I sat near the corner like always. The teacher dragged on about something and Naruto paid attention, I was kind of jealous that he wasn't looking at me but no matter I like always paid attention to Naruto. Once he finished his homework I gathered my things and sat next to him like always.

**NORMAL POV**

As soon as Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto, Naruto turned and said a polite hello. Sasuke opened his book and found a clean page in his notebook and then turned to Naruto expectantly.

"... Ne, Sasuke... do you consider us -gulp- ... friends" Naruto stuttered out almost incoherently, a blush staining his cheeks.

"No" Naruto cringed at how bluntly Sasuke said it.  
"S-so am I just a... a nerd who helps you with your homework"  
"No"  
"Oh... so then I'm nothing to you"  
"No... you are something I want and since I'm an Uchiha you are something I'll get"

Naruto's face turned red and he began to stutter incomprehensible things.

"So are you going to help me or not"  
"Oh, um sure" Naruto shook his head and leaned closer to he could help Sasuke easier, the blush on his face had receded but you could see it faintly on the bridge of his nose.

"OK, what part don't you understand, Uchiha"  
"All of it"  
"Oh... OK then" Naruto said while pointing out some things on his homework and explaining it.

"Then you div-" Naruto cut himself off by making a strangled sound.

"Wh-what are you doing" Naruto choked out.  
"Listening"  
"No, what are you doing... nngh with your hand"  
"Nothing"

Naruto gasped at the intruding hand on his thigh moved up to touch his groin. He let out a moan and his eyes fluttered shut. Naruto then let out a mewling sound when Sasuke rubbed his crotch. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snapped open when he realized what was going on.

"St-stop it", Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued what he was doing.  
"Please stop" Naruto said faintly. Naruto moaned again and he noticed a couple people staring at him and Sasuke.

"God damn it Sasuke, stop" Naruto yelled while jumping up. Everyone in the class turned to look at Naruto. Naruto blushed brightly and stuttered.

"Um I... I um... sorry" The class erupted into laughter and began to yell out 'nerd'. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who wore his usual smirk. Naruto gaped like a fish then grabbed his stuff and ran from the classroom, not noticing Sasuke's worried eyes.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I don't know what came over me, it was just that Sasuke was doing such a thing to me in class. Even though I like him I was content with the situation we were in. But today he has been acting strange. Obviously he doesn't like me so he is just messing with me, that bastard. Even so... I know I'll forgive him, but it hurts. Why would he do such a thing? My eyes sting... am I crying? No, my throat hurts to so I must be holding it back. I felt tears well at my eyes and I blinked so they would go away but the only thing that happened was tears fell down my face. I wiped my eyes angrily and so I came to the conclusion that I would...

**SASUKE'S POV**

I seriously didn't think he would act that way, but then again I was groping him. I rested my chin on my hand and finished up the homework which I didn't need help with, not that I ever need help with it but this is my only class with Naruto and the best way I can get close to him no questions asked. I blew that though. I finished my homework and glanced at the clock, hn the bell should ring any second. The bell rang loudly after I packed up my stuff and I jumped from my seat to go and find my blond dobe.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I wiped my eyes angrily and I came to the conclusion that I would...

**Well that's it I'm ending this chapter here oh but first ... make a wish.**

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>  
You wish has come true! What Naruto is planning.

I wiped my eyes angrily and I came to the conclusion that I would...  
The bell ran signaling the end of class... more importantly, the end of the school day. I smirked, I decided, I was going to give Sasuke a taste of his own medicine.

**Wow I'm proud, I think I did good. I never really write in different pov's and I want my stories to be longer plus it helps ALOT cause there is times when I don't know how to word something so this is great. I don't remember who told me that writing in different pov's but thanks. I don't know if your even reading this and you only read my other stories but thanks anyway and sorry I don't remember your name. Anyway, please read and review. Ja matane!**

Oh yeah I have a question, do you spell blond (the hair color) blonde or blond. I've seen it spelt both ways and I am wondering which way it is or if its girls are blonde and guys are blond, please assist.  



End file.
